


the thoughts inside your head

by lkroa



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkroa/pseuds/lkroa
Summary: in which Maggie reads Harry's thoughts some more and chaos ensues





	the thoughts inside your head

The Vera-Vaughn household was unusually quiet that Saturday. Harry had requested that they all meet for a training session that afternoon, but so far no one else had arrived. The whitelighter made himself at home in the kitchen, whipping up lunch for group as some pre-training fuel.

Harry was in the middle of chopping vegetables when Maggie came up quietly behind him. On her tip toes, she reached up and put her hand on the back of his neck.

Harry jumped, startled, and Maggie let out a yelp.

“What’s the matter with you?” she shouted.

“Me? You’re the one sneaking up behind people!” the whitelighter snapped back, putting down the knife.

“Why can’t I read your thoughts anymore?” Maggie demanded.

“That’s what you’ve been trying to do all week?” Harry asked exasperated. Maggie had been extremely touchy with him for the past week and he had chalked it up to her attempting to be comforting after their shared experience in Tartarus.

“Yes!” his charge exclaimed, frowning. “When I read your thoughts the other day, I thought my powers were growing but I haven’t been able to do it since!”

“Maggie, that is an invasion of privacy!” Harry said firmly.

“Not if I never managed to do it,” the young girl shot back.

“And you won’t be able to do it again. Communicating with you via my thoughts was the result of a one time lapse in my defenses,” he told her.

“So, what, you, like, defend your thoughts from me?” the brunette asked confused.

“In a way. You technically do have the power to read them, however, I choose to block you from being able to do that,” Harry explained.

“What do you even have in there that’s so secret? Your latest plan to torture us with your training?” Maggie muttered as she walked out of the kitchen.

Harry just shook his head and went back to preparing lunch.

—————————————————————————————————————————————

If there’s one thing that the Charmed Ones have learned about Harry Greenwood in their short time knowing him, it was that the man does enjoying indulging in alcohol.

The first time, they all had a considerable amount of wine with the satyr. Then at Christmas, he overdid it with the coquito.

Tonight, it was many martinis at The Haunt.

After an exhausting week of demon hunting, Maggie had suggested they unwind with a couple of drinks. Before they knew it, everyone was several drinks in and no one had any intention of leaving soon.

“Next thing either of us knew, he was on the ground.” Laughter rang out at the table as Macy told the story of the time a grade school classmate had tried to give her her first kiss.

As Mel started to tell the story of her disastrous first date with a guy, Maggie’s hand bumped into Harry’s as she reached for her drink.

Maggie felt a sudden sense of desire. _She is stunning._

Maggie’s head snapped to look at Harry whose gaze was still set on Macy and seemed unaware that Maggie had just heard what he was thinking.

The rest of the night went on with Maggie taking a backseat when it came to conversation.

As they were walking out of the Haunt, Harry turned to Maggie and asked, “Are you alright Maggie?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” she responded, startled.

Harry looked at her, curiously.

“You totally spaced out on us halfway through the night? What’re you thinking ‘bout?” Macy asked.

If only you knew, Maggie thought.

* * *

It had been a week since she read Harry’s thoughts at the Haunt and Maggie still hadn’t mentioned it to him or her sisters.

Harry was right. Reading his thoughts was a total invasion of his privacy. She tried to quell her guilt by telling herself that she hadn’t done it on purpose, but she still felt uncomfortable with this knowledge.

She had been observing Harry closely in the past week and honestly more shocking than Harry’s apparent interest in Macy is the fact that no one noticed it before. She’s noticed that when he thinks no one will noticed, his sight is constantly set on Macy. Maggie felt a twinge of sadness at the way Harry’s face fell just a little when Macy told him that wouldn’t be stopping by his office during her lunch break because she had lunch plans with Galvin. To his credit, he covered up the hurt so quickly Macy hadn’t even noticed.

Ultimately Maggie decided her newfound discovery should probably be the kind of thing she keeps to herself. Especially given that Macy is currently with Galvin, she couldn’t foresee anything good coming from opening that can of worms.

* * *

 

One of the cons of working in college was the hordes of students packed tightly in so many small spaces, inevitably allowing illness to spread like a wildfire through the masses.

Unfortunately, Harry was the latest to fall victim to the aggressive cold making its way through the university.

Not that he would ever admit to it.

The Charmed Ones had gathered in Harry’s office at the university to discuss what they had each discovered about their monster of the week only to find their whitelighter looking worse for the wear.

“Why the hell aren’t you home?” Mel demanded upon seeing him.

Harry was seated at his desk wearing a parka, nose resembling that of Rudolph and a wastebasket filled with used tissues next to him.

“I have work to do, classes to teach,” came the nasally reply.

It was met with a chorus of heated protests from the sisters.

“Harry, you need rest. You need to be in bed with blankets and soup,” Macy said gently.

“Plus your students would probably be pretty excited if you cancelled,” Maggie added.

Harry shot her a look.

“I believe you’re all here for a reason. Now what did you find out?” he said, a little agitated.

“Well, apparently, Pete spent a lot of time in the house over on Edison Street, the one that’s been abandoned for years. One of his classmates told me that after they met up for lunch the day Pete went missing, he saw him drive in the direction of the house,” Macy explained.

“Is this guy sure that’s where he was going?” Mel asked.

“Well there is only one road to and from Edison Street,” Macy reminded the group.

Maggie’s phone chirped.

“Shoot. I gotta dip guys, I told my psych group I’d meet up with them to work on our project,” Maggie explained.

“I gotta get home and change for work. Harry, come on, let me give you a ride and make you some soup,” Mel said as she stood up.

“I’m gonna go check the house out after work. See if I can maybe find out anything else,” Macy said, as she put her coat on.

“You absolutely will not,” Harry said, standing up. The authority of his statement went out the window when the motion of standing up nearly caused Harry to fall over.

“And you’re going be the one to stop me?” Macy deadpanned, as Maggie and Mel grabbed Harry from either side to steady him.

“You can not go alone, Macy. It’s dangerous. Not only are we pursuing an incredibly powerful demon, but that house is ancient and unstable.” Harry’s lecture was cut short when black spots flooded his vision and he wavered.

Maggie tighten her grip on Harry. She frowned a little when she felt how clammy his hands were.

“Okay, first of all, you need to get home. And I won’t go alone. I’ll ask Galvin to come with me. I was going to hang out with him tonight anyway,” Macy responded casually.

Jealously shot through Maggie. _Galvin is a lucky man._

Maggie let go of Harry so quickly it was as if he burned her, but neither the whitelighter or her sisters seemed to notice.

* * *

With the amount of time Harry spent in their house and cooking for them, Maggie seriously thought they should extend him a formal invitation to move in. The sisters enjoyed his company and Harry could often be found in their house even when there was no demonic activity plaguing Hilltowne.

This particular evening, Maggie had come home from class to find Macy and Harry alone in the kitchen. She watched them sneakily from the hallway, not wanting to interrupt their time alone.

The dup was sitting curiously close together. Macy laughed at something Harry said and Harry was smiling at her. Watching them, Maggie hoped that someday someone was going to look at her with the same amazement and desire that their whitelighter was looking at Macy with.

Just as Maggie was going to quietly slink up to her room and leave them to their devices, Macy noticed her in the doorway.

“Maggie, hey, how was your day?” her sister called out from the kitchen, motioning for her to join them.

Maggie didn’t miss the way Harry moved a “respectable” distance away from Macy when she walked into the kitchen.

“Oh it was okay, nothing special,” Maggie said casually. She was still planning on making a quick departure to her room to leave the two of them alone. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Galvin, but she was definitely rooting for Harry in this little love triangle.

“Harry was in the middle of making some dinner. Do you wanna join us?” Macy asked.

Maggie’s eyes flickered to Harry. His face didn’t betray him, but Maggie was sure that internally he was hoping for her to decline the invitation.

Before she got the chance to respond, the doorbell rang and Macy volunteered to go get it, leaving Maggie and Harry alone in the kitchen.

“Wine, dimmed lights… it’s pretty cozy in here,” Maggie suggested, cheekily.

“I was just making a traditional French dish. The accents of cheese in the dish pair lovely with a nice bottle of Cabernet,” Harry began, paying no notice to the suggestive tone in her voice.

Maggie narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, but before he could continue, Macy walked through the doorway.

“Look who’s here!” Macy announced as Galvin followed her into the kitchen.

“Galvin!” Maggie and Harry said in unison, both their voices laced with inauthentic enthusiasm.

“Hey guys,” Galvin greeted them.

“What brings you by?” Harry queried as Maggie looked between the duo.

“One of my buddies lives in the neighborhood and I had to return his xbox. Figured I’d swing by and hang out with Macy,” Galvin explained.

“Well since you’re here, we could go to that restaurant on 7th Street,” Macy said, eyes lightening up. “Y’know, the one I was telling you about, with all the lights.”

Harry refilled the glass of wine he had just quickly drained and spilled a small amount on his hand.

“Yeah actually about that. I’m not really feeling it. How about we just chill tonight instead?” Galvin suggested.

Macy’s face fell slightly before she covered it up with a smile. “Yeah, of course,” she said.

Maggie’s hand brushed against Harry’s as she passed him a napkin and she was filled with a paralyzing sense of longing. _He doesn’t deserve you._

* * *

Maggie had to admit she liked these quiet weekend mornings. No demons around, no real plans for the weekend. The gang had eaten the breakfast Harry had cooked for them and enjoyed the friendly banter and silly conversation. Days like this didn’t make her miss her mother less, but the new little family she and Mel had formed with Harry and Macy gave her some comfort.

This particular Saturday, Mel and Macy had left soon after breakfast for a trip to the mall, leaving Harry and Maggie home alone. Harry had excused himself to the attic to do some research and Maggie made her way off to her room.

After a face mask and a ridiculous amount of time spent searching for something to watch on Netflix to no avail, Maggie was officially bored.

She went up to the attic to see what Harry was up to, only to find him intently reading the book. That was less exciting than she was hoping for. He barely looked up at her when she entered the attic.

“So Macy and Galvin broke up,” Maggie mentioned, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“Yes, I heard,” Harry said, not looking up from the Book.

“And you don’t have any thoughts on that? I mean you were hardly the president of Galvin Burdette fan club,” said Maggie as she went over to stand in front of him.

“I’m hoping that now your sister will come to her senses and let me wipe his memory. It’s dangerous having a mortal out there knowing your secret,” he said, maintaining his focus on what he was doing.

“Uh huh. Well, you know, I heard some guy from the lab already asked Macy out. Cute girl like that, she’s not gonna be on the market long,” Maggie continued.

Harry shut the book forcefully.

“Is there something you’re getting at Maggie?” he asked, irritation laced in his tone.

“Oh come on! You know what I’m getting at! You have feelings for Macy and now is the time to act!” the brunette exclaimed.

“What?” Harry scoffed. “That’s prepostourous. I do not have feelings for Macy. Where in the world did you come to such a conclusion?”

Harry was standing now, towering over his charge.

Maggie snorted.

“Prepostourous my ass. You like Macy. Why deny it?”

“Maggie, I think you’ve read one too many romance novels. I know you’re still trying to move past what happened with Parker and restore your faith in love and happy endings, but you really need to lay off the Nicholas Spa-“

“Harry, I heard your thoughts,” Maggie confessed, cutting him off.

Harry’s mouth fell agape.

When he didn’t respond, Maggie continued.

“That night at the Haunt a few weeks ago and in your office that time when you were sick and then again the last time Galvin came over,” she told him looking guilty.

“We talked about that, Maggie. It’s an invasi-“

“An invasion of privacy. I know, I know and I’m sorry, but I really didn’t mean to. It just sort of happened,” Maggie exclaimed. There was a teeny wave of relief making its way through her body. Now that she had come clean, she no longer had to feel guilty whenever she looked at Harry.

Harry sighed and ran his hand over his face.

“You didn’t tell your sisters about this, right?” he asked quietly.

Maggie put her hands up defensively. “No, of course not!”

The relief was palpable on Harry’s face and Maggie chuckled.

“Your secret’s safe with me,” she said warmly, giving him a playful smack on the arm.

Harry sat back down into the couch with a groan and rubbed his face. The embarrassment was practically radiating off of him.

Maggie moved the Book over and perched herself on the table in front of him.

“Oh c’mon, Har! You should totally go for it! You and Macy would make such a cute couple! And you’re already like a brother to me, maybe someday you could actually be my brother-in-law!” Maggie was practically squealing with excitement.

“Maggie,” he said in a warning tone.

“Harryyyyyy,” she said, teasingly.

“It’s forbidden. Witches and whitelighters are absolutely not allowed to be together. End of story,” Harry said, his tone definitive.

“I can’t believe you’re just gonna stand by and do nothing. You clearly like Macy and after Galvin, you could be real-“ Maggie was cut off by Harry whacking her knee.

She was about to protest loudly when she followed his gaze and saw Macy walking into the attic.

“Macy! Back so soon?” Harry said, trying to maintain an air of nonchalance, but coming across even more suspicious.

“Yeah?” Macy responded, a little thrown off.

“Did I interrupt something?” Macy looked between Harry who was shaking his head furiously and Maggie who let out a very suspicious sounding no.

“Are you sure?” Macy asked again. “Cuz you two are acting a little strangely.”

“I was just bugging Harry. I’ve been soooo bored all day,” Maggie began, walking over to Macy.

“Now let’s go see what you and Mel bought,” she said as she ushered Macy out of the attic.

* * *

“We gotta go! Maggie, wake up Harry,” Mel said, nodding to where the whitelighter had dozed off on the couch before she bolted up the stairs.

Maggie went over to the couch that Harry was sprawled on. She let out a little giggle.

He looked so peaceful as he slept, Maggie noticed. After Tartarus, Harry had looked worse for the wear for quite awhile and the sisters were worried he had been having nightmares. Not that he’d ever tell them about it.

There was a faint hint of smile on his face as he slept and Maggie felt bad about having to wake him. Although, if Maggie didn’t do it by the time Mel came back down the stairs, Harry was in for a rude awakening.

He let out a groan and Maggie frowned. Maybe he still was having nightmares. She decided she’d better wake him before it went on any further.

“Harry, Harry!” Maggie loudly whispered. When he hardly stirred at the sound of his name, Maggie shook his arm.

Lust consumed her. She could see his dream and in it, Harry and Macy were alone in her bedroom. Harry had Macy backed against her bedroom door and pressed flush against him. Her hands raked through his hair and Harry hitched her leg around his waist. He let out another groan.

Maggie’s jaw dropped and she let go of his wrist. She groaned in disgust.

“Maggie! You were supposed to wake him up!” Mel snapped, rushing in the living room.

Maggie shrugged feebly.

“Harry!” Mel shouted.

The whitelighter shot up immediately, looking around confused.

“C’mon. We gotta go! I’ll explain on the way!” Mel said, rushing off to the car.

Harry stood up groggily and Maggie frowned at him in disgust. He had warned her repeatedly and at length about invading other’s privacy and boy, did she really learned her lesson this time.

She’d have to look through the book for some kind of mind bleach spell when they got back, Maggie thought as she followed Harry and her sister to the car. Until then, she didn’t know how she’d manage to look Harry or even Macy in the eye.

* * *

Harry never had a little sister. Or at least not in this life. However, in the time since Maggie confronted him about his feelings for Macy, she had really, truly filled the role of an annoying little sister.

The pointed glances, the not so subtle suggestions, the loud whispers. It was truly remarkable that Macy had not caught on already.

He couldn’t stand to actually be mad at Maggie. She truly believed she was helping the situation. It reminded him of years ago, in what almost felt like another lifetime, when Fiona was not so subtly trying to get Charity and him together.

* * *

Since Macy and Galvin’s break-up, she and Harry had resumed their routine of tea in his office during their lunch hour.

They had been chatting casually about their deadlines at work and their respective annoying coworkers before their conversation meandered to topics relating to her sisters and Macy grew quiet.

“Okay, this is a weird question and I’m definitely out of my mind, but is there something going on between you and Maggie?” Macy asked, bluntly.

Harry choked on his tea.

“W-what?” he sputtered.

“I know it’s completely insane and I’m not trying to suggest anything, but you guys have been acting very strange lately, y’know? All these hushed whispers and I feel like every time I come into a room, you guys change the subject,” Macy explained, a little embarrassed. “Plus, there was a period of time where Maggie was being extremely touchy with you."

Harry chuckled. He shook his head and said, “No, no, there is nothing going on between Maggie and me. That would be a rather odd and inappropriate pairing.”

Macy let out a relieved laugh.

“She was trying to hone her power and using me as her test subject when she was going on about with all the touching,” he explained as he took another sip of the tea.

Macy nodded her head, face still tinged with the slight flush of embarrassment. “I should’ve assumed it was something like that. I shouldn’t have been jumping to conclusions,” she said.

“Is that really what you think of me?” Harry asked, a hint of offense in his voice.

“No! No,” Macy exclaimed. “I was thinking more of you guys were just keeping some kind of secret, something like demon or Tartarus related. Not necessarily like a secret relationship.”

“Ah,” was the reply from Harry as a silence fell upon them.

Harry spoke again.

“Well, you weren’t entirely wrong,” he told her. “Your sister has taken it upon herself to play matchmaker for me.”

“Oh,” Macy said, surprised.

“You know how Maggie is when she gets an idea in her head,” Harry remarked.

“Relentless,” Macy laughed.

They shared a comfortable silence before Macy worked up the courage to ask the question whose answer she wasn’t certain she wanted to know.

“So how is the matchmaking going? Are you seeing anyone yet?” she asked, trying not to seem too interested in the answer.

Harry shook his head.

“Oh.” Macy tried to suppress the smile.

“And how ‘bout you? Back in the dating game yet?” Harry asked.

Macy shook her head.

A small smile graced Harry’s face as he hid it behind his tea cup.

* * *

“I would have the luck to end up in your body right before you have a job interview,” Maggie groaned.

“Maggie, I really need this job. You have to go for me,” Macy pleaded. “It’s not like I can just show up looking like you to interview and if I get the job, once we’ve switched bodies back, show up to work looking like me.”

“Okay fine,” Maggie conceded. “But you’re definitely not getting the job. I know nothing about genomes and chromosomes. If they ask me literally any questions, we’re screwed.”

“I’m gonna write you a cheat sheet about my research. Just memorize it on your way to the interview and answer the questions accordingly,” Macy said seriously.

Maggie facepalmed.

“It’ll be fine. Think of it as practice for auditioning for the spring play you were talking about.”

“You better hurry up and start writing, because it’s gonna take me a minute to memorize all those big ass scientific words,” Maggie told her.

Macy ignored her as she furiously scribbled away on the back of a flyer that had been stuck on the windshield of the car.

“While you’re at the interview, I’m gonna go to Harry’s office and find out how to fix this,” Macy said as she handed Maggie the notes she had written.

“Good plan,” Maggie said as she took the paper.

As Macy exited the car, Maggie thought about how weird it was to be seeing her body moving, walking, doing every thing she did everyday.

* * *

Macy found Harry in his office, so lost in thought that he evidently didn’t hear her come in.

Maggie had given Harry several picture frames filled with photos she had handpicked of all them for Christmas and suggested that Harry put them up in his house and office.

The particular photograph Harry was staring at was a candid shot that Maggie had taken of Macy and Harry one night at The Haunt. The duo was too wrapped in their discussion to even notice the picture being taken. It was a nice picture, Macy thought. They looked happy.

Macy put her hand on his to get his attention.

A mix of longing and sadness filled Macy. _We look like a happy couple here, but that’s never going to happen._

Harry turned to her startled.

“Maggie, my goodness. I didn’t hear you come in.” Harry said.

“S-sorry to startle you,” Macy managed to get out.

“What brings you here? Class get out early?” Harry asked.

“Um-“ Macy began, but the ring of Harry’s cellphone interrupted her.

“Hold on, your sister is calling,” Harry said, as he answered.

“Hey Macy,” he answered.

The real Macy cringed.

“Harry, hey, please tell me you have the cure for us because I just shot a glass of water across the room mid job intervie- wait, did you just call me Macy? Didn’t Macy come see you?” Maggie rambled.

“What do you mean a cure? What’s going on?” Harry said into the phone as he looked at “Maggie” curiously.

Harry put the phone on speaker.

“Harry, this is Maggie. Me and Macy somehow switched bodies and apparently also switched powers. Macy, well, the real Macy was supposed to come see you and explain everything,” Maggie explained over the phone.

“I’m here Maggie. I just hadn’t gotten to explaining everything yet,” Macy chimed in.

“Why are you calling so soon? Is the interview over already?” “I’ll meet you guys at the house and we can talk then,” Maggie said before hanging up.

Macy just smiled at Harry sheepishly as he looked at her trying to process the information.

* * *

With Harry’s help, Maggie and Macy had switched back into their rightful bodies earlier that evening and things had gone back to being relatively normal.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and Macy looked up from her job-hunting to find Harry standing there.

“Hi,” Macy said quietly as she sat up in the bed and shut her laptop.

“I think we need to talk,” Harry said as he closed the door behind him and walked over to Macy.

Macy just nodded in respond and gestured for him to have a seat on the bed. Harry sat hesitantly.

“I gather that you heard my thoughts earlier today,” the whitelighter began slowly.

Macy nodded again.

“I wanted to apologize for making you uncomfortable,” he said, before pausing, unsure of what to say next.

“Please be assured that my feelings for you will never get in the way of my duties as your whitelighter. I want us to be able to work together without this getting in the way.” He faltered and regretted not having entered with coming in with more of a game plan.

Macy took the opportunity and spoke.

“Um, can I ask how long you’ve been feeling this way?” Macy asked.

Harry looked so uncomfortable at the situation that Macy was a little surprised he hadn’t orbed himself out already.

“Probably since around Galvin’s birthday party,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Macy’s jaw dropped. He had been interested in her for that long? And he not only kept his feelings to himself, but had actually tried to help her with her troubles with Galvin on multiple occasions?

“That was months ago,” Macy said, shocked.

The Brit nodded, looking down at the floor.

“And you kept it to yourself this whole time?” she asked, still dumbfounded at the whole situation. Honestly, if she hadn’t literally read his thoughts, she never would have believed this.

“Well, Maggie knew,” Harry admitted. “She may have accidentally read my thoughts a time or two as well.”

A small realization dawned on Macy.

“So all those times you and Maggie would stop talking whenever I entered the room, you were talking about me? And when you said that Maggie had been trying to play matchmaker for you, you meant with me?” Macy asked.

Harry nodded sheepishly.

A silence fell over the duo as Macy processed the information she was hearing.

“Me and Galvin have been over for weeks,” she reminded him. “Were you ever gonna tell me?”

“No,” he said. Harry met her eyes and continued, “Look, Macy, I apologize. I never meant for you to find out. I know my feelings are entirely inappropriate and if I could get rid of them, I would have, but no matter what I do, nothing seems to change how I feel.”

Harry sighed and stood up, making his way toward the door.

“You and your sisters have become very important to me. I hope this doesn’t affect our friendship, but I understand if you want our relationship to be strictly professional,” Harry said before leaving.

* * *

In the several days since Macy had found out about Harry’s feelings for her, the whitelighter had made sparse appearances to the Vera-Vaughn house.

He had fed Mel and Maggie an excuse about how busy he was with work, but Macy knew the truth.

He was avoiding her.

There were many, many times in her life where Macy wished she was more like other girls. When she was younger, it was less gangly and less lonely. With Galvin, it was less shy, less awkward.

And now? She kinda hated herself right about now.

If Mel or Maggie knew that the person they were interested in returned their feelings, they would have probably given them the kiss of a lifetime right then and there.

Meanwhile she had let Harry avoid her for days, thinking his feelings were unrequited and probably that he had made things between them irreparably awkward.

She should have told him that she needed a little time to process instead of letting him apologize and leave.

Gathering all the courage she could muster, she walked across the campus and over to his office. She spent longer than she’d like to admit trying to convince herself to go in and that his feelings for hadn’t completely dissipated in a matter of days and that she wasn’t about to completely make a fool out of herself.

Macy spent so long standing outside of his office that before she had actually gone in, Harry had come out and found her standing there.

“Macy,” he said surprised.

“Harry,” she said, with an equal tone of surprise. She cursed herself, of course, he was going to eventually have to leave his office.

“Is everything okay? Did you need somethi-“ Harry began, a little worried.

“Everything is fine. Everyone is fine,” Macy assured him. “I actually came over because I wanted to talk to you about the other night.”

“Oh,” was all he said. Macy felt like she could almost see him bracing himself to hear her tell him that her and her sisters were going to need a new whitelighter because she no longer wanted to work with him. “

I’m sorry about how I reacted,” Macy began.

Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“It was a lot of information to be taking in. I really had no clue you felt that way,” Macy continued.

Harry cut her off. “Rest assured, Macy. I promise that to keep my feelings for you from affecting our work relationship, but I understand if you would like to request a new whitelighter.”

“That’s not what I was going to say at all,” she told him, shaking her head at the suggestion of a new whitelighter.

“It’s not?”

“No. I actually, um, came over here to ask you if you wanted to get dinner with me? Like a date?” Macy asked, nervously.

“A date?” Harry repeated, slowly and disbelievingly.

“A date,” Macy confirmed.

“O-of course,” Harry stammered.

“Do you want to go over to Hill Bistro now?” Macy asked, relieved.

“Yeah, sure,” Harry responded.

The duo walked out of the building together both trying to suppress the huge smiles that were threatening to break out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short little 5 times Maggie read Harry's thoughts about Macy, but somehow turned into this. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
